<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photographs of Me by awhippedrobot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416899">Photographs of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhippedrobot/pseuds/awhippedrobot'>awhippedrobot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cute boys, Gay Sex, I had fun writing this, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, Soft sex, Top Seo Changbin, changbin is whipped for felix, felix is whipped for changbin, read it gdi, soft, this happens in winter around christmas and up to christmas, this is based off of the on track mv, you photograph what you love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhippedrobot/pseuds/awhippedrobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Seo Changbin thought he knew everything he would experience in college would be as he expected, until he met one Lee Felix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STRAY KIDS MV FICFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photographs of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://twitter.com/skzmvfest">SKZ MV FICFEST</a>; Inspired by Stray Kids' <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkxWIAe3NDU">On-Track</a> M/V.</p><p> </p><p>This is meant to be cute and soft, I wrote the entire thing (smut included) while solely listening to On Track on repeat.<br/>I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Film and video. Video and film. Countless hours spent with energy drinks in hand listening to the crinkle of hot Cheetos bags around the room. More hours spent writing scripts, editing videos, listening to the incessant bickering that was bound to happen. All of this is what Changbin had expected. He expected Jisung to complain about never being allowed to be the one to work the camera while rolling his fifth blunt of the night. He expected his childhood friend Minho to introduce him to the others that now crowded around their circular table in their final film class of the year. He expected everything university had thrown at him. Even down to the all nighters he pulled at the back computers of the musty old student library that was open 24/7. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even his addiction to and dependence on coffee had been another box he could tick off of things that didn't take him by surprise. Now, though, at half past ten in the morning with arms wrapped firmly against his chest he stared into the tired and happy smile of the one and only thing he couldn't have prepared for; Lee Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Changbin?" The voice drawls next to him. He turns his face to Hyunjin, the boy looking at him with eyebrows knit together in some type of way Changbin can't register. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't bother, he's not had coffee yet." Minho interrupted while turning back to talk with Seungmin and Felix about the script for their group project. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin groaned, slumping down in his chair, his eyes closing as he listened to the other voices growing louder by the minute all around him. The voices of his friends blurred into the voices of the other students. Their professor sat calmly at his desk, likely reading some new book he bought, ignoring the horrible ideas that rolled across peoples tongues. Changbin tried to ignore it, tried to keep his eyes shut and pretend that the noise didn’t seem to grow </span>
  <em>
    <span>louder </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the very second. It was a solid ten minutes of desperately trying to ignore this until a hand placed itself gently on his shoulder, bringing him from his state of indignance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slender, yet small, fingers gripped his shoulder gently through his thick hoodie. Changbin looked at the hand first, his eyes trailing up the arm until it reached the owner of said appendage. Felix was standing there smiling with a small two cup tray dangling from his hand. In the slots sat two steaming cups of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got your favorite." Felix said, removing his warm hand from Changbin's shoulder so he could remove the coffee and place it on the table in front of the slightly older boy. Changbin forgot to smile at him, instead his mind raced a million miles a second. Felix hadn't even spoken about his departure, in fact Changbin hadn't heard him leave at all. He had been quietly replying every so often to Minho and Seungmin. So the fact that Felix had left, had gone out of his way to get him a coffee was something that settled itself heavily in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you..." Changbin looked away from Felix, his voice was hushed and full of surprise when he spoke. Felix grinned his usual sunshine grin as he made his way back to where he was sitting before, directly across from Changbin himself, except this time his attention was solely on the others, picking up right where he had left off, talking about what he imagined for the project. Felix was in charge of being the assistant director, while Seungmin was the director. Hyunjin was the camera man, and Minho was the lead actor, going over the script that a few of the members had helped whip up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin was quiet, he wasn't here to help with the script. He wasn't here to argue about the logistics of filming or who should do which part. In fact Changbin, Chris, and Jisung were primarily in charge of the behind the scenes workings. As well as a lot of the post filming editing that had to go on. Chris was a sound technician through and through, Jisung worked with the lights, making sure every angle was perfectly lit. That each and every scene had a certain 'mood' to it. Changbin? Well he did miscellaneous things. He helped set up the props, he made sure to keep the area clean, he made sure they had all their equipment, and he supplied Seungmin and Felix with whatever they needed to direct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly his part came through with the editing, he did most of it. It was his favorite part of the process, he liked helping whatever they were filming come to life. It helped to have people that were good at acting, and Hyunjin had managed to secure one of the better female classmates to help them out as a lead actress alongside Minho and Jeongin. The chemistry was all there, it was beautiful, and Changbin only hoped he would be able to bring it to life more with his editing skills.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence among all of them, Changbin stood back, leaning on his cart of appliances they would need. His eyes should have been watching Minho and Jeongin interact with the girl. He should have been making sure Jisung or Chris didn't need his help. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been paying attention to anyone other than Felix who was just standing back watching, his arms wrapped around his body, one hand holding the clapperboard. Really Felix had thrown him for such a loop he wasn't sure he could come back from it. It seemed like every time they ended up in the same place there was something else, even if it was small, that he found he liked about the younger boy. From his freckled face, to the way his hands moved expertly when he was writing notes in class. There was a time Changbin had seen the boy tie his shoe while they walked to their dinner hall, finding even that somehow mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix wasn't a box he could tick. Felix wasn't something he could have ever expected in a million years. Changbin had always been attracted to people, but he had never felt like this before. He had slept with his fair share of others, enjoyed one night stands each time he attended a mindless frat party. Yet standing there in the slightly chilly air, listening to Seungmin direct loudly once more, all Changbin could do was watch the way Felix lifted his hand to stifle a laugh in response to Minho's exasperated glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This seemed to be a natural occurrence now, Felix would do something and Changbin would watch. He wasn’t sure if Felix noticed, but sometimes someone else did. Primarily Minho, who would try and spare Changbin the embarrassment by redirecting his attention. This time, however, Minho wasn’t able to pull Changbin from his reverie. His mind wandered aimlessly back to the first time he had met Felix, back to when Changbin hadn’t known the impact the younger man would have on him. Back to a time where the conversation was meaningless and rambling through drunken words on a worn out couch used mainly for fucking or smoking weed. Back to the same night Changbin didn’t realize he would end up finding the person he would fall in love with. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin watched as Jisung slunk away like the odd guy he was, stuffing his stash of weed back into his bag. Minho followed him effortlessly, laughing and trying to make conversation. Jisung was new, he was younger than both of them, but had somehow made friends with the oldest member of their rag tag bunch of goons, Chris. Chris was a competent, quiet, caring guy. He looked scary at first if you didn’t know him, but once he gave you the warm smile that often graced his features, you were doomed. Everyone fell to his charm, not in a romantic way, but most people just couldn’t resist his warmth. Minho and Changbin had succumbed to it both of their first times meeting him. Jisung on the other hand took a few times meeting Chris before the older boy roped the weed fiend into their friend group. Jisung was honest, shy, and he swore the weed was medicinal. Changbin honestly began to believe it the way he watched Jisung act when he hadn’t smoked and had to do anything even relatively anxiety inducing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This particular party had been wild in the beginning and middle, but now it was winding down and people were funneling out of the frat house one by one. So left alone in the basement Changbin made the best of it. He knew the couch he was slumping into was used primarily for sex and to smoke weed on, but that wasn’t really of much concern to him at this point. Instead he lazily brought his cup up to his lips and took another burning gulp. The alcohol scorched down his esophagus and into his belly, swirling a cloud of thick fog in his mind. He had to be up early, but he wouldn’t be. Minho would come grab him before he was about to leave, and would get them both back to their dorm. He could count on his childhood best friend for that. He could count on not waking up for his early class, as much as he could count on having a hangover. The weed began to finally hit him, mixing with the fog from the alcohol, he felt like he could sleep and run a full marathon all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, though, he sat still on the couch, his cup sitting between his legs. He hadn’t even noticed his eyes closed until he heard rustling then felt the old stained worn green couch give next to him. He opened one eye, gazing over in the dim yellow light of the musty smoke filled basement. The boy next to him was staring forward, his body about seven inches away from Changbins. Even in his drunk and high state, Changbin could tell the boy was beautiful. He had always thought boys were beautiful, even when he was young. Nearly as much as he thought women were beautiful. This guy though, he was beyond beauty, the longer Changbin allowed his eyes to focus on the boy's features. Finally, when the glassy doe eyes turned toward him, Changbin felt himself lose it. Freckles, everywhere. They were scattered across the boy's face, over the bridge of his beautiful nose, across the expanse of his cheeks, even up near the parts of his eyes that began to crinkle as he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re having a good time.” The blonde haired boy spoke, his nonchalant tone didn’t help when the deep bass of his voice seemed to shake every corner of Changbins body. All he could do was stare, startled by the vast contrast of soft beautiful almost angelic features and a voice that could make even mountains quake in the wake of it. His thoughts couldn’t go anywhere else, he needed to say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your face and voice are at war.” Maybe that wasn’t the best thing he could have said. But he got a laugh out of it, the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. It came from this guy's stomach, and it rolled out of him in waves that shook the couch, and in turn shook Changbin. So he smiled back, and laughed too, already so confused as to what was going on inside his head and body, but glad that he couldn’t feel the regret or embarrassment that threatened to surface in the very back of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that a lot actually, not put like that but...same kind of energy I guess. I’m Felix by the way, and you are?” Felix took a tentative sip from his cup, Changbins eyes following the motion as he lifted his own cup, trying to mimic the act. Instead he took another large gulp, regretting it due to the intensity of the burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changbin.” He looked away, he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks and into his ears. So instead he leaned his head back and hoped the dingy dim yellow lighting would hide his flush, or that if Felix were to comment on it, he could just brush it off as the alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good name, it suits you. You’ve got a nice jaw you know, and a good voice.” Felix sipped his drink again, staring forward now out into the cluttered and dirty basement room. Changbin nearly giggled, but stifled it. He instead turned his head to look at Felix intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, are you a film student too? You look like you’d be an actor or something…” His words trailed off, imagination going a mile a minute trying to figure out how Felix could be anything other than the one in front of the camera, the world deserved to be blessed by his beauty and voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m actually here because I want to direct films and write scripts…” Their eyes met again, and the depth inside of them both echoed. Changbin had wanted to be an actor but found his talents lie elsewhere, and Felix’s talents were funneled into directing while his entire being screamed that it needed to be filmed. It made sense really, in a sort of round about way that the universe tended to use. Though really the only thoughts Changbin could conjure up were how he wanted to film Felix. How he wanted to watch him star in a short student film that he could edit into a masterpiece so others could be graced with Felix. That was until Changbin realized he was thinking this about a complete stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why are you down here with me anyway?” He kept his head resting against the back of the couch, his expression that of confusion, his speech finally beginning to slur a bit more than usual. Felix laughed again, bringing a tired smile to the older boy's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came down here to get away from some asshole upstairs and you just looked really comfortable, so I sat down. It seems like the right choice, I should get going though, knowing my friend he’s looking for me.” Changbin could only nod in response to the boy next to him. Surprised when a piece of paper was stuffed into his pocket. “That’s my number. We should hang out sometime. It was nice to meet you Changbin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too Felix…” He watched the younger boy disappear around the corner and listened to the quiet footsteps make their way back to the main floor. He closed his eyes again, waiting for the familiar voice of Minho to rouse him from his thoughts and tell him it was time to head home. Until that though, he’d think about Felix, about the paper burning a hole in his pocket, and the laughter filling his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Similarly the same voice which had brought him from his slumber on that night, head resting against the back of that old dirty falling apart couch, reached him once more. He turned his attention to Minho who was standing in front of him, blocking his view of the freckled Australian no more than thirty feet from them. After blinking a few times Changbin righted himself, standing up and clearing his throat before even attempting to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whats up?" He glanced one more time at Felix, then met Minho's amused cat-like smile. The older boy chuckled and shook his head patting his long time friend on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were staring again,” Minho mused, before glancing back himself at the congregation of boys talking about their plans for their winter break. “Before you just continue staring, come on, we’re taking a break for a few before we resume filming.” Changbin allowed himself to be pulled along toward their group of friends, the first thing he could hear being Chris speaking on how he was spending his holidays with Minho and his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going home Felix?” Chris questioned quietly, but everyone still managed to hear. It was a relatively sad topic for both of the Australian students, they moved such a long way from home that during holidays it was hard to fly back for only a few weeks. Not to mention expensive. Felix shook his head, in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time, it’s only two weeks, so I figured I’d just find a place to stay but, I haven’t set anything up yet...I always feel so intrusive asking people…” The frown on that boy's face did things to Changbin. Not to mention the sadness in his tone, there was something about these things in combination that made him want to wrap his arms around the slightly taller but much thinner boy. Instead, there was a different course of action Changbin could take. Before Chris had the chance to suggest anything, which may have included Felix staying at Minho’s with them both, Changbin interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay with me if you want, Felix.” He made eye contact with the boy, begging his body to not flush red from head to toe at his boldness. The younger boy tilted his head, his hair falling into his eyes slightly, a hint of confusion crossing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure your parents would be okay with that?” Felix as well as everyone else turned to look at Changbin, not that they hadn’t already been staring once he proclaimed that the younger could stay with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you know how rich people are...big house...lots of space, they’ll barely even notice I’m home let alone care that I have a guest.” His nervous laughter gave away that he was a bit uneasy with all the eyes on him. Thankfully Minho was his savior once more, a true friend he could count on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems to solve the problem, right Felix? I’ve been to Bin’s house, his parents are very accommodating, sweet, inviting people.” Minho grinned and pulled Changbin closer to him, holding him around his shoulders as he shook his friend playfully. “Let’s just hope he remembers to clean his room before you arrive there!” Changbin groaned and roughly shoved Minho off of him, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away while Minho and the rest of them shared a few quiet laughs. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The amount of things running through Changbins mind as he drove the automatic pathing to Felix’s living quarters was tragic. His mind was buzzing with all the small things Felix said and did for him. All of the soft glances and coffee cups that magically appeared near him when he had to work late on editing. All the compliments and soft touches. Every single time Felix somehow brought up something Changbin had said in passing. All of it piling up in the older boy's chest until it felt like a warm blanket weighing him down to earth. Then he began to think about all the things he had done for Felix. The late night silent calls keeping each other company while they studied. The small treats and fruits he would bring to class for him. Plus all the things he had wanted to do but found himself too shy, no, too afraid to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer he got to Felix’s dormitory the more nervous he seemed to grow. It wasn’t like he hadn’t given Felix a ride or two before, or stayed at a party with him until the sun was almost coming up. So why was this different? Maybe it was the simple fact that they would be spending two whole weeks alone together. Well, alone in a sense. Alone without their mutual friend group to interrupt anything happening between them. Without those interruptions, Changbin had to wonder how he would fair. Minho and Hyunjin were always great at distracting him when he lingered too long on Felix, but now that they were alone, he was going to have to remind himself not to blatantly stare at the handsome boy. Let alone gawk if he ended up walking around shirtless like he had one time at a party all because alcohol was spilled on his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, and out of pure muscle memory, Changbin pressed on the breaks to his car. He stopped outside of the large building seeing the smiling boy already jogging toward his car, only a bookbag bouncing cutely on his back. Before he could even say anything Felix was sliding into the passenger seat, bag in between his legs on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me stay with you,” his smile was always like sunshine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Changbin laughed lightly, putting his car back into drive and heading back toward his home. “So there are a few guest rooms you can choose from when we get to my house.” He glanced at Felix who was staring forward intently, smiling to himself still. Then, he turned his  head smiling more brightly at Changbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any way I can stay in your room? We can just drag in a mattress for the floor or something, I’m used to sleeping in the room with someone, since you know...dorms and all.” The cute laugh that passed his lips sent Changbin reeling. He focused as much as he could on the road ahead, nodding and desperately hoping his body didn’t betray him by blushing at a time like this. Felix was simply requesting they sleep in the same room, not in the same bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I think we can do that...dragging one of the mattresses in will be easy with us both, and as long as we put it back, my parents won’t care. We aren’t having anyone else over for the holidays. Well, not that I know of.” Changbin chuckled and then watched as Felix hooked his phone up to the car, intent on playing music for them on their short drive. Changbin wasn’t going to interrupt, fine with whatever Felix wanted to do. Saying he had a soft spot for the freckled boy was a vast understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any rules I should know about staying with you? Or anything you think I should or shouldn’t do in your room?” Felix was staring at his phone, flipping through songs while Changbin listened to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...no not really. I guess just keep dishes in the kitchen? They hate when I have more than like one cup per person in my room.” Changbin laughed, rolling his eyes before glancing at Felix who was smiling a rather gregarious smile at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind, I wouldn't want your parents to scold you in front of me.” The freckled boy's smaller hand patted Changbin’s arm, giving a soft squeeze before retreating slowly. Changbin laughed with him, both of their laughs soft and airy in the warm heat of his car. He really couldn’t have predicted that he would have fallen in love with someone like Felix, this wasn’t on his checklist of things he imagined happening, but maybe that was what made it so intriguing. Maybe that’s what made Felix so...so...well Felix. Or at least that’s how it felt to Changbin each time he ran through his own head how he hadn’t been prepared to feel this way about anyone he would have met while in school. Not that he was complaining. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been just over two whole days. It was Christmas eve and somehow they were trying to sleep but failing. Felix’s shallow breathing eventually disappeared and was replaced by an annoyed sigh, followed by more rustling and flopping until an angrier sigh would escape his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having trouble sleeping?” Changbin was having trouble himself, he had listened to Felix fall asleep and wake up at least five times in the last three hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I don’t know why...maybe because I’m just so used to being home for Christmas…” Felix groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep. It had been unfortunate that their semester ran so late, and that there were only two weeks off for the holidays. At least he would have the summer to spend with his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that...I’m sorry you couldn’t be home.” There was a soft silence between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay...by the way did your parents say someone was coming over for dinner?” Felix continued to keep his eyes shut, intent on willing himself to sleep even if it happened while he was talking to his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s actually Minho and his family, so I guess Chris too.” Changbin rubbed his fingers along his blanket, eyes opening and staring into the darkness of his room. On the right side of his bed was Felix’s mattress on the floor. The rest of his room was rather bland, nothing more than a wardrobe and dresser, as well as a small couch and television for entertainment when he visited. He was also thankful there was enough space for him to walk on the left side of his bed so that Felix could sleep close to him, but not be in the way of anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of them…” There was another soft silence, but this one was longer. Long enough that Changbin thought by the way Felix had begun to breathe that he had fallen asleep again. That was until the boy spoke again, his deep voice carrying through the darkness to gently slip into Changbins ears. “Do you think you’ll get what you want for Christmas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin paused, because that was a loaded question. The only thing he truly wanted was Felix, and that very likely wasn’t going to happen. So what else could he pretend he wanted? Or should he just say no? He thought for a few minutes until he heard Felix sit up, turning to look at the younger boy who was staring at him through the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so…” Changbin’s voice was barely above a whisper in the darkness of his room, in the overall silence of his large house while the outside world slept as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, what do you want?” Felix tilted his head a bit. Changbin stared at him, he could only see a few of the boys darkest freckles in the low light. He felt his stomach tighten, his body tense, but he also felt a rather intriguing surge of confidence. In the same quiet, with his voice quivering as he spoke, he told his truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” They stared at one another. Time became a trick, something that had never existed. They were frozen but moving at light speed at the same time. The room seemed to become brighter somehow, and hotter if that was even possible. Both of them just breathed quietly into the space between them, unmoving as their eyes stayed connected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so…” Felix paused looking away for a brief moment before he dropped himself back down onto his pillows. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows and leaned over the side of his bed to look at the younger freckled beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you thought so?” Exasperation evident in his voice as he spoke. Felix looked up at him from his pillow, his big glassy eyes blinking in the darkness before he gathered the courage to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say you take photos of what you love Bin...I’ve seen your camera roll…” Felix kept eye contact, watching the various emotions roll over Changbins face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have photos of everyone on my phone though…” He scrunched his face up, unmoving from his spot on his bed as he watched Felix stare at him calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mostly have photos of me, plus just..everything you know? You stare so much for so long, you smile every time I walk in the room, I didn’t not notice Bin.” There was a long silence that drifted between them, Changbin allowing his mind to race thinking about all the times it was possible he was far too obvious, allowing Felix the unfortunate insight into how desperately in love with him Changbin was. It was at this moment Changbin had to know, what did Felix’s camera roll look like? They were all film students, all filmed different things on their phones, took pictures when they were all together, so what would all of theirs look like? What did Minho love most? Well, that wasn’t actually a question Changbin knew that it was his cats and Jisung, despite his best friend arguing otherwise constantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what does your camera roll look like?” His voice sounded rougher as he spoke quietly into the space between them. Felix reached over quietly, grabbing his phone in his small hand before sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move over.” Before Changbin could argue he was being pushed over, Felix sliding under the covers of his bed next to him. “I’ll show you.” Changbin felt his heart begin to race as Felix pressed their bodies together slightly, holding his phone on Changbin’s chest so he could see it more easily. Without much effort Felix opened his camera roll and began to scroll through the photos. There was a moment where Changbin was confused, but very quickly it was evident what was going on. The more Felix scrolled the more he realized a good majority of the photos were just of him. Even if others were in the picture, it was focused on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” He turned his face toward Felix who was staring directly at him, not even paying attention to the photos he was scrolling through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Slowly Felix tossed his phone onto the bed he was meant to sleep on before leaning in to press his lips gently to Changbin’s. When Felix pulled back Changbin exhaled, his eye shut but a smile tugging at his lips. It didn’t take long for him to pull Felix back in. This time when their lips slotted together it wasn’t as soft. There was more movement on both their parts, lips and tongues gliding against one another effortlessly. In the hushed darkness of his room Changbin tried desperately to move their bodies so he could lean above Felix, but the younger one wasn’t having any of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their positions shifted quickly when Felix straddled Changbin, kissing him still. The kissing made them both dizzy. There was something intoxicating about the way their lips and tongues moved in tandem with one another. The way their bodies reacted, evident to both parties each time Felix shifted slightly on top of him. There wasn’t any hesitation when Felix leaned back, panting, and looked Changbin in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” The younger questioned, causing the older of the two to flex his strong jaw, swallowing thickly. All he could do was not before Felix was scrambling to grab lube from his bag, pants and boxers being discarded on his way back. Changbin hadn’t even had the time to push his pants down past his knees when Felix was straddling his hips again, his own cock hard and leaking against Changbin’s clothed stomach. That sight alone had Changbin twitching, the feeling of Felix’s warm body pressing down on him not helping the situation. There wasn’t much talking as Felix leaned down to kiss him again before opening the lube and beginning to prep himself. Both of them moaned the moment Felix slid two fingers into his own body effortlessly, his free hand pumping Changbin slowly. After a few minutes of this Felix slowly positioned himself, slicking Changbin’s throbbing cock before sliding down onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix moaned with his deep voice, his whole body vibrating from it as he sunk down onto the thick cock entering his body. Changbin had imagined he couldn’t feel more dizzy than he had before, but he was wrong. His hands gripped Felix’s thighs as he teasingly moved up and down a few inches before beginning to fuck himself on Changbins cock with intention. Changbin couldn’t help but buck up into him a few times, sending him forward where their lips would collide for a few moments, Felix whining high in the back of his throat as Changbin assaulted his hole roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...so tight…” Changbin groaned when Felix began to pant heavily, his own cock twitching angrily between their bodies. At some point Felix forgot to sit up, not that Changbin was complaining. Instead he held Felix’s hips tightly, fucking up into his body as he pleased, listening to the wonderful array of noises that slipped from Felix’s mouth. Kissing turned into their mouths being pressed together, tongues occasionally colliding as they both panted and cursed under their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close..!” Was all Felix could choke out before he was nearly crying, one of his small hands flying up to tangle itself in Changbins hair, the other gripping the soft fabric of the black tee shirt clinging to the older boys sweating body. Changbin was close too, he could feel the tight coil in his stomach preparing to snap as he kept up his pace, sliding his cock in and out of Felix’s body, loving every inch of friction and the way that Felix clung to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-can I...inside of you?” He breathed heavily, eyes shut. His focus was on keeping his pace up while his eyes screwed shut tightly, he was unbelievably close now. Felix shook his head yes, moaning louder than before as his own cock twitched angrily as he came. His cum soaking into Changbins shirt, not that this stopped Changbin from thrusting harder into Felix a few more times until he was shuddering himself, gasping at the tightness of Felix around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aftermath was nothing but heavy hot breaths puffing out into the darkness of Changbins room, until Felix’s sunshine laugh broke through the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Changbin questioned, still trying to catch his own breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Changbin, you better ask me out in the morning for real..” Felix laughed once more before kissing the older boy. “Now let's clean up, my cum feels disgusting between us.” Changbin rolled his eyes but did as he was asked. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin walked back into his bedroom as the sun peaked in through his blinds. He smiled at the messy clump of blonde hair peeking out from under the blanket. He sat down on the bed next to Felix, setting the cup of hot chocolate on the bedside table. He leaned down and kissed the younger man's head, rubbing his back through the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is here, you ready to get up Lix?” Changbin offered, smiling when Felix groaned lightly, rolling onto his back to look at the older boy next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that hot chocolate?” Changbin nodded in response. “Then yes, but tomorrow we actually have to work on the finishing touches of the project, I know you still have a ton of editing to do...and it's due as soon as we get back.” Changbin laughed and leaned down to kiss Felix softly on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, boyfriend, but first we have to tackle surviving today.” The smiled at one another, another soft kiss shared between them before Minho and Chris burst into Changbin’s room, shouting about wanting to hear the good news they knew the two boys had to share with them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>